Loyal and Death
Loyal and Death '''is the sixth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Five At the Brodem Psychiatric Hospital at morning, Jones was going to visit his girlfriend, Zoe, but he sees that Louis just got there at the same time as him. * Louis: Good morning, Jones. Visiting Zoe? * Jones: (annoyed) I thought that was obvious, Leroux. * Louis: Okay, we’ll get inside together. Jones and Louis visit Zoe in the common room. * Zoe: David, Louis! Thank you for coming to see me. * Jones: No problem, dear... * Zoe: (scared) David... could you please don’t call me “dear”? * Louis: What’s wrong, Zoe? * Zoe: I don’t know... I feel uncomfortable when someone called me “dear”? * Jones: Okay, how are you holding up now? Did you remember something important? * Zoe: I... I don’t think so.... (points to Louis) Louis, what’s with your cheek? Why is it swollen? * Louis: (covering his cheek) Oh, nothing. It was just nothing. After a chatting with Zoe for a while, Jones and Louis are ready to leave, but they see someone familiar at the counter. It was Henry Staner, the professor of Grimsborough University and Gloria’s boyfriend. * Counter Employee: I told you, I can’t let you in because you are neither related nor do you know the patient in any way. * Henry: Why so angry? Do I look like I’ll hurt a fly? Maybe if I give you some favor, you’ll let me see Zoe Kusama... * Jones: Hey! What are you seeing my girlfriend for? * Henry: Detective Jones... As a good boyfriend of Gloria, I should do something nice to her friends including their close ones, right? (raising and lowering his eyebrows) * Louis: A “good boyfriend” doesn’t sleep his way to get what he wants behind his girlfriend, Mr. Staner. * Jones: (clenching his teeth) Shut it, Louis! * Henry: Did I mentioned anything sexual? I don’t expect a pretty boy like you could have such a dirty mind, Mr. Leroux.... Louis blushes out of embarrassment. * Henry: Now if you won’t mind, I have to buy something nice for Carter. This little boy needs a good uncle that always gives him the best... (leaves) * Jones: I already don’t like this guy. He makes my skin crawl... ''Back at the police station...'' * Diane: We got a lead that League of Darkness member, “Fornax”, is planning something in the Spring Fields. * Mia: Chief, I might just be a beat cop, but Spring Fields is where I grew up! I know it like the back of my hand! * Mia: It's mostly farms and good ol' fashioned country-style livin'. I will show you around... * Gloria: No time for that, Mia! I've just had word that the cornfields are on fire! * Rozetta: Fire? We need to get there, fast! ''In the burning cornfields....'' * Diane (in a firefighter suit): The fire shows no signs of slowing down! I came out to help, but it's no use! * Miracle Lady: I can assume that this fire isn’t an accident, somebody set it on fire! * Volunteer Firefighters (holding a hose): Speaking of burning cornfields, y'all're standing in one and we need your help! * Volunteer Firefighters (holding a hose): The fire is approaching a barn full of fertilizer! We need help building a sandbag wall to contain the fire! * Mircale Lady: No problem, we are on it! * Gloria: Well, sure, we'd be more happy to- * Volunteer Firefighters (holding a sandbag): Great! Here, catch this sandbag! * Gloria: Wait, no- * Mircale Lady: I‘m ready! The sandbag hits Gloria, she falls. Meanwhile, Miracle Lady catches a sandbag with one hand. perfectly. * Mia: Now we can... * Roy: Mia? What the heck are you doing here young missy?! * Mia: Dad?! We are helping.... * Roy: Get out of here right now! It’s dangerous here! * Mia: Dad, I can’t just turn a blind eye and do nothing! * Miracle Lady: If two of you can argue sometime later, that would be great, because we got an emergency here! With the help of the police and Miracle Lady, the fire is successfully taken out, and the team finds enough evidence to arrest corn farmer Cody Mays for burning down the cornfields. Cody confesses that a person in a suit came to his farm, paid him to burn down the cornfield, and then left, telling "Fornax" that the job was done. Later at Spring Fields, Cynthia and Tony Marconi are seen walking on the country road. * Tony: (sad) Cyn, I visited Emilio yesterday, but he didn’t want to see me and told me to leave... * Cynthia: Don’t think about those things, Uncle Tony. I believe Emilio will understand very soon. That’s why I take you to the Spring Fields, to relax, to take some fresh air, and my best friend Mia grow up here. She can show us around... (points to Mia) There she is! Wait... who is that man? Cynthia sees her best friend talking to a black-haired man. Mia looks sad and the man hugs her. * Mia: (hugging Brock) I just wanted to make him proud! * Brock: (hugging Mia) I know, my love... I know.... * Cynthia: (hearing) My love? Mia is dating that guy? * Tony: (rolls eyes) And yet Chuck thinks Leroux is trouble... Cynthia and Tony comes to Mia and Brock. * Cynthia: What’s with the sad face Mia? Can you share it with your best buddy? * Mia: (lets go of Brock) Cyndie! I didn’t expect to see you here! (hugs Cynthia) * Cynthia: (hugs back) Now, now, could you tell me what’s happened? Mia explains about her argument with her father Roy earlier. * Cynthia: I understand.... we can deal with that, but why are you being with this... guy? * Mia: You mean Brock? He is my boy- * Cynthia: You didn’t tell me that you are dating!? Mia is speechless. * Brock: Wh- * Tony: Don’t interrupt the talk between my goddaughter and her best friend. * Cynthia: Mia, how about we go find your father and break this misunderstanding? * Mia: Alright, see you later, Brock. Cynthia, Mia, and Tony leave Brock behind. * Cynthia: (whispering to Tony) That Brock guy is fishy. * Tony: (whispering to Cynthia) I know. That reminds me of these hillblilies who tried to kill me back when I was a mobster... * Mia: Cyndie, all I ever wanted to do was make him proud, but he always puts me down! He says I've gotten too big for my britches! * Cynthia: I understand... my brother is hardly better and sometimes he is even worse, but I got an idea, how about we find something that reminds him of your happiest times? Cynthia and Tony help Mia and Sheriff Roy Loukas reconcile after their fight by finding a toy badge of Mia when she is little, which she got it from Roy for helping solve a case of a missing woman. Mia and Roy hug as Cynthia and Tony watch smiling. * Mia: Thank you for everything you did for me, Cyndie. Come on, let’s go celebrate! * Cynthia: (gets her phone) I’ll call Danny then. ''Nightime, at the AgriMeadows Corn Fest...'' * Julia: Farmers of Spring Fields! The arsonist who destroyed our crops was brought to justice, thanks to our excellent police force... * Julia: ... And AgriMeadows has a solution to the corn shortage! We'll be distributing corn seedlings at a severely reduced price, so you can replant your fields! * Spring Fields Farmers: HOORAY! * Julia: AgriMeadows is here to help you rebuild! Crowman watches the corn fest in the shadows and starts searching information about AgriMeadows CEO Julia Brine with his smart watch. Nothing suspicious about her background. After the corn fest, Crowman decides to follow Julia to her office. He goes up to the ceiling to spy on her, and he sees her making a phone call. Crowman takes out a voice recorder and records what she’s saying. * Julia: (on the phone) The plan is going well, I’ll give the farmers the Protozane corn seeds tomorrow. * Unknown Caller: (on the phone) Good job, soon Earth is under the hands of Lord Mindslaver. I am impressed by the effectiveness of you earthlings. * Julia: (on the phone) Don’t underestimate the League of Darkness. We want to do something, we do it better than expected. * Unknown Caller: (on the phone) Despite our failure to eliminate Rozetta of Xerda, it still doesn’t stop our plans, but I wish I could cause a bigger earthquake with the Disaster Machine. Too bad the one I bought wasn’t strong enough to destroy the whole city. * Julia: (on the phone) Speaking of Rozetta of Xerda, I would like to challenge her myself... If she wasn’t a superhuman, I could have killed her a long time ago. She is the first one I, Fornax, couldn’t eliminate with my sword... * Crowman: (thinking) So she is Fornax, the one who attacked us in Successors’ hideout... I have to send this to Diane quick. (sends the conversation of Julia and the unknown caller to Diane) Now, I just have to deal with her... Crowman jumps down from the ceiling, shocking Julia. * Crowman: So we meet again, Fornax... * Julia: You... you’re the one in the cave! * Crowman: I just recorded the whole conversation of you and that caller to the police. You’ll say everything eventually. * Julia: (pulls out her sword) Then I’ll fight for the League of Darkness with my final breath! Crowman and Julia gets into a fight, but this time, Julia is faster than the last time they fight. Crowman is unable to take her down all by himself as he was stabbed and stunned multiple times. He tries to throw a smoke bomb to the floor, but Julia grabs him and throws him to a wall. Despite the injuries, Crowman gets up and throws Crowarangs to Julia, who dodges the attack and nearly thrusts his sword to his chest. Crowman blocks it and shatters the sword in two with his gloves. He becomes exhausted after a long fight, with Julia kicking him to the floor and putting what remains of her sword near his neck. As Crowman is about to lose the fight, the office door is kicked open, revealing Lady. * Miracle Lady: We finally got you, Fornax. * Julia: (letting go of Crowman, angrily) Don’t even think about you had won, because you will never know anything about the League of Darkness! In just a matter of seconds, Julia stabs her own heart with her broken sword, committing suicide. With her death, Miracle Lady is unable to interrogate her with the Whip of Truth. * Julia: (bleeding out) It... was... all... for... the world... (dies) * Mircale Lady: Darn it! * Crowman: Don’t be upset, we still have time. Also, she was really strong. I could be dead if you aren’t here on time. * Mircale Lady: You’re welcome, and that voice recording you got, now we know Fornax has an ally that is helping her and the League of Darkness. * Crowman: From what I hear from their talk, I can assume that her caller is the one that caused the earthquake with the Disaster Machine. That could be the alien we are looking for. * Mircale Lady: By the way, the antidote of Protozane was completed. These drugs won’t be a problem anymore. * Crowman: That’s great news, my team had also work on the Protozane antidote in case there are accidents. * Miracle Lady: But I have a feeling that whoever worked with Fornax and the League of Darkness is not so easy to take down... * Crowman: I feel the same, we may need to work together again. * Miracle Lady: I am sure we can win with your help. I have seen you in battle, you are a great warrior. But do you think you could tell me who are you under the mask? * Crowman: I don’t think who I am under the mask is important, but I think I should tell you that I know who you are. You were in the dome, when I was investigating DreamLife. However, I won’t tell the public about what I know. * Miracle Lady: I didn’t expect that, but thank you for your cooperation. Crowman and Miracle Lady leave the office and report the incident to Chief Parker. ''At Leroux’s apartment...'' * Louis: (on his bed using his tablet) Amazing Girl, Miracle Lady, and a rumor of “Crowman”... I wonder who are these people. Their real identities are going to be breaking... * Nicki: (storms into the bedroom) Louis! * Louis: (puts his tablet away) Nicki! What’s wrong, baby? * Nicki: Where are you this morning!? * Louis: Visiting my friend, Zoe. * Nicki: So you rather see your crazy friend in the asylum than taking me to Chez Savory? * Louis: Nicki honey, why are you so obsessed with going to expensive place? * Nicki: I don’t want to look shabby! I want to look like a celebrity! * Louis: You don’t look shabby and you don’t... * Nicki: (angrily) Don’t tell me what to think and what to do! You’re supposed to listen to me like every good boyfriend can do! Louis gets shocked and scared at Nicki freaking out. Last night, Louis refused to buy her an Brada bag, with her responding by slapping his face over fifteen times. Not wanting to make it happen again, Louis gives up talking to keep Nicki from getting more angry. * Louis: Honey, I promise I‘ll take you to a nice place next night. So please, let me rest. I am really tired... Louis lies down and is ready to fall asleep, but Nicki climbs on top of him. * Nicki: So you think you can just sleep and pretend nothing happened, hmmm? * Louis: (scare) Nicki, calm down... * Nicki: I AM CALM, but you need to apologize for PISSING ME OFF! Nicki put on her hands on Louis’s lower body and attempts to take off his shirt. * Louis: (pulling his shirt back) Honey, another time... I am really tired... * Nicki: I want it now! (tears off Louis’s top violently and tries to strip his pants off) * Louis: Nicki, no! Louis try to push her off, but Nicki slaps him in the face really hard. * Nicki: Shut up or I’ll tell them that you try to hit me! An hour later, Nicki is now sleeping on the bed like nothing happened, but Louis is now lying on the bed, undressed, with bruises and scratches on his body and tears running out from his eyes.... '''End of Episode Six. To be continued in Episode Seven.